Percy strang romace oneshots
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: This will be never used one shots romance with Percy Jackson and others, no yaio (sorry I'm not good with those and female slash) So read to see never used before pairings and liitle used pairings. Enjoy. Also ideas on who to put Percy with. See my last chapter to get info if you wish to apodted this story. Pm me if you want it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know this may seem strong , but try to be nice, if not make a joke that won't piss someone off badly. Anagos I want to try using and making a lot of one shots with never used characters with Percy. So sent me ideas. Also any others pairings will do. Just give me names and little info and let me do make work.

Alecto

(During end ofblock 1)

Percy was going to bed, when he had a sudden urged to go to the beach. So he walk in his sleeping cloth to the beach. It was 11:35, so he didn,t need to worried about being seen. As he got there he see a familer shadow. He thought "What is she doing here?"

When he got close he saw it was Alecto . He decide to let her know he was here. "Hey, What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Alecto just blush and said "I came here because the faiths said my soulmate is here."

Percy for some reason felt a little jeasuole about that.

"So who is this luckman."

"I'mafraid to talk to him and being turn down by him."

"If he does turn you down then he dosne't know what he did. So don't be afraid to confess your love."

"Thank yoPercy, I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Okey, I better go to bed,goodnight and hope to see you again soon."

"Likewise Percy."

3 years later (Don't know how long it been)

Percy was going to jump to the riverStiyx. He notciealote of faces when he did jump in. But one that pull him out was Alecto. "How can I have been blind to not to see I love her. I will tell her. Even if I'm not her soulmate."

Later when Percy isdone with his give. He went looking for Alecto. He fond her in the same place from 3 years ago. He call out "Alecto I need to tell you something."

"What is it Percy?"

"I know you made not feel the same as me, but Alecto , I love you."

But what shock him, when she kiss him.

"I was hoping this day would come, You really are my soulmate."

Percy was happy to found his love after all the time.

Years later

Percy became immortal to be with Alecto, his wife, and he live in the underworld with two kids. A boy name Achilles Jackson, who was born with his father looks and his mothers eyes and wings, he was 4 years old. A girl name Lilly Jackson who look alote like a female Percy, but have grey hair , red eyes with ring of sea green around them, and have wings like his mother. She was 3 years old.

It was was 2:35 pm. When Alecto came home.

"Aw, honey it good to see you ."

'' Like wise hubby."

"So is your sister coming over today?"

Yes, they are.

"Good."

Alecto smile at her husbin and thought 'I have the best soulmate to ever come to live.'

know it not your cup of tea, but come on I know I'm not the only one who like this paring. Any please review and tell me how my first one shot went. See ya later everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Next love story

Percy:why you making these?

Me:it fun, do you hate cats?

Percy: No, why?

Me:You'll see, now to the story

Bast (ha!) After the last Olympic

Percy was walking to to his cabin afterAnnabeth cheated on him. He still couldn't believe he turn down god hood for her to be stage in the back. She was making out with a son of Apollo witch who was disown for it, Same goes to Annabeth. He was about to open his cabin door when he saw a brown cat looking at him and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Alex! His old cat cat.

"Alex, is it you."

The cat pur and rob her head to the boy leg.

Percy smile as he pick her up and hold her carefully in his arm. He thought she ran away and never was going to come back. He then walk in his cabin to see if Alex would like it here.

Two weeks later.

Annabeth was trying to get with Percy again. Percy was really two seconds from killing her, When she snap and said OK, be alone you cat loving freak."

Percy did took alot of energy from killing her right there and then. He slam the door in her face and said "Crazy ass bitch."

"You said it."

He turn to Alex and said "Did you just talk?"

"Yes, I did."

"Okay this is the new kind of weaird."

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Alex?"

"Please call me Bast and thI want to tell you is will you be my immortal mate."

Percy was shock at the fact that his cat isimmortal and it asking to be his mate. Percy smile and knew his answer without thinking and said yes. Bast was so happy that she transform to her human form and hug him, which shock him more than Zeus master bolt could ever do. She then kiss him in the lips while teleporting to Olympics to tell everyone.

Five years later Percywas with his fathewaiting to his children to be born. Then he hear Apollo telling them it safe for them to come in. Percy ran in and as his mate was holding two babbys. They have twins. The first one had his father looks , but have his mother golden eyes. The other one was a male also with his mother skin and hair cooler. But his eyes have sea green eyes. Percy look at his wife and said "Their beatiuful my dear."

I know there part cat so it was no brainer, they had those looks." She said with pride in her voice.

Percy just nod his head and thought " I fell in love with a bitch first, and now I'm married to a cat goddess, My life is now completed."

Percy: I have kids, YES!

Me: Yes now say goodbye for me okay.

Percy: Sure, Hdoesn't own shit. SEE YOU LATERS AND REVEIWS PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it me. Been awhile since I update this story. Any way hop you like PercyxMs.O'Leary cause it next.

Percy:Really, Is that even legal?

Me: Their was a story about a woman who fell for a bear and had children. So it not that bad dude. Beside you hurt MsO'Leary feelings.

Turn to see her giving Percy puppies sad face.

Percy:Countion the story now. It okay Ms.O'Leary I didn't mean it.

Zoe:He doesn't own Percy Jackson story's and characters.

Ms.O'Leary (After the TLO)

Percy was walking to Ms. O'Leary little home. Percy has decided to shadow travel to Ms.O'Leary favored place at the park. He notice he was spending more time with his dog in his free didn't think much more on it as Annabeth came up to Percy to tell him how she feel.(Never got together and someone else pull him out of the river.) Percy saw her and wave to her as she came up to him.

Percy: Hey Wise girl what up.

Annabeth:Hey Percy it been good. I was wondering if you like to hang out with me today.

Percy:Sorry, I'm taking Ms. O'Leary to her favored place at the park.

Annabeth: But your always with her on your free time. Can you spent at least spent an minute with me.

Percy:Another time Annabeth. But Ms.O'Leary is going to chow on our shealds. So I better go. LET GO GIRL!

Annabeth mumble: I bet Percy will spent time with me if I was an pet hellhound. Lucky dog.

An hour later at an park.

Percy thoughts : I wonder if I'm spending too much time with Ms. O'Leary. It strange. I feel a warm feeling in my heart when ever I'm with her. Could it be love?

Percy turn his head to find the hunters trying to kill his dog.

Percy: Hey, stop trying to kill my mate...err dog.

The hunters turn to look at him strangle. But said dog look at him in happy ness at the thought of being mates went through his mouth and head.

Thalia went to Percy and said : Did you claim your dog as your mate?

Percy: Yes, no ,may by.

Thails: Never image you to be into dogs. But I guess everyone have different likes, just make sure I'm a godmother if you have children or pups.

Percy: Uuhh. What? How can I have kids or pups. I mean yes we may get marry and whatnot but pups, how?

(This is were my story is abandon. You can apodate the story. It yours to do as you want. Just Pm me and you got it. Also please do an better job than me in this.)


End file.
